1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data processing systems and, in particular, to pricing and analysis systems for complex transactions.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Financial services companies (FSCs), such as retail banks, wholesale banks, corporate banks and investment banks, provide a variety of financial services which are bundled together and offered to clients as financial products. Checking accounts, cash management accounts, mortgages, funds transfers and lockboxes are all examples of financial products. A financial transaction takes place when a client uses a financial service and when a FSC provides a financial service.
In a competitive market, FSCs have to balance their need to grow market share by having competitive (i.e. low) fee arrangements, against the need to run their businesses profitably (i.e. with high margins). Managing this balancing act has been a challenge for FSCs because the traditional practices used by FSCs provide insufficient detail about how individual financial transactions affect their profitability. With insufficient details FSCs are not able to provide consistent and reconcilable measures for different views of costs and fees which may be desired. FSCs would desire views such as a client view because the business is conducted by clients, a market segment view because the business is measured by market segments, and a financial product view because the business is organized by financial products.
Costs can vary greatly based on the types of financial transactions being processed and characteristics of each individual financial transaction. For example, in funds transfers, costs can vary based on the participant (corporate, retail, correspondent, broker/dealer); the instruction (free form, semi repetitive, pre programmed); the timing (start of day, end of day, urgent, late); the instrument (cash, checks, payment orders, electronic instruction capture devices); the delivery system Society for Worldwide Interbank Financial Telecommunication (SWIFT); the clearing system; settlement itself; credit/risk (daylight overdraft limits, balances, secured/unsecured debit caps); applicable transaction taxes; investigations; and compensations. Failure by a FSC to understand or accurately measure the cost of processing each individual financial transaction makes it very difficult for the FSC to manage the impact of their pricing arrangements on the profitability of their financial services, financial products and financial transactions.
Fees can also vary greatly based on the types of financial transactions being processed and characteristics of each individual financial transaction. For example, in funds transfers, fee arrangements can be based on time of submission; a specified execution time; the window of time between submission and execution; transaction value; preassigned payment slots; or a combination of these factors. Furthermore, fee arrangements may change over time both in value and structure in response to competitive situations.
To manage the profitability outcomes of financial services, financial products and financial transactions, a FSC needs to understand and accurately measure fees earned based on each individual financial transaction processed. Furthermore, FSCs wish to manage fee arrangements and special deals based on the profit margins achievable.
However, understanding and accurately measuring the impact of costs and fee arrangements on the profitability of financial services, financial products and financial transactions is too complex to be handled in an ad hoc manner. Therefore, a systematic method to track all of the components of costs and fees each time a financial transaction is processed is needed. Furthermore, the system should be able to measure profitability in a flexible manner and to measure the impact of any changes from as many views as the FSC's business requires, e.g., by financial product, by financial service, by financial transaction, by client account, by client, by group of clients, by market segment, and by region, by strategic business unit.